plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Firefighter
225px |strength = 4 |health = 5 |cost = 4 |ability = When revealed: Bounce another Zombie. |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Sneaky |tribe = Professional Zombie |flavor text = He's a little too eager to rescue kittens from trees.|trait = Gravestone}} Firefighter is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play, and has 4 /5 . He has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait, and his ability gives the [[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']]' '''effect to another zombie on the field when he is revealed, excluding this zombie. His plant counterpart is Rescue Radish. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone''' *'Ability: When revealed: Bounce' another Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description He's a little too eager to rescue kittens from trees. Update history Update 1.4.14 *Rarity change: Rare → Uncommon Strategies With The same strategies with Rescue Radish should be used with this fighter as well. You should use this fighter to bounce zombies with their abilities activated when played like the Conga Zombie, Gadget Scientist, or Pogo Bouncer. Firefighter can also be used to prevent a heavily damaged zombie from being destroyed, or simply to reposition a zombie when there is no such tricks in your hand. It is somewhat a good idea to play him if there are no other zombies on the field and only playing him by itself, since his stats is slightly stronger than Drum Major. Because he is a Gravestone zombie and the plant hero may not know which Gravestone zombie it is, he is decent in doing damage to plants as well as surviving with his 5 health. Impfinity is able to use this in tandem with zombies such as Jester, so their health can be restored, or with zombies with the "When Played" abilities such as Fireworks Zombie. can Bounce pet zombies to be played again, which can boost Cat Lady or Zookeeper. can activate bonus attacks with Gadget Scientist and . Lastly, Neptuna can use this on zombies such as Landscaper or Rodeo Gargantuar. However, if the player's deck does not have such zombies that can activate their abilities again, this is not recommended to use. Occasionally, this zombie can actually give the player a disadvantage if the player is forced to bounce a zombie, exposing a powerful plant to hit the zombie hero. If the player wants more offense, Drum Major is a better choice, as the player has three right off the bat, and while having one less health, he makes up for it with the sports and dancing tribe he has. Against This zombie will bounce another zombie, which can usually good or bad. There is no warning for him, so there isn't really a way to prepare. Play plants in the lane he is in so he doesn't do four damage to the plant hero since his strength is high. However, if he Bounces a powerful zombie that has an ability triggered when played, prepare yourself. Gallery Firefighter HD.png|HD Firefighter File:Firefighter statistics.png|Firefighter's statistics File:FireCard.png|Card File:Firefight.png|Firefighter attacking File:Firefought.png|A destroyed Firefighter File:HeresAHand.png|Firefighter bouncing a zombie File:FireCHILL.png|Firefighter's idle animation File:LfLFirefighter2.png|Lurch for Lunch being used on Firefighter File:Impfinity Pack.png|Firefighter in the Impfinity pack File:ML on Firefighter.jpeg|Maniacal Laugh being used on Firefighter LawnmowerDestroyingFirefighter.jpg|Lawnmower being used on Firefighter Old File:Firefighter silhouette.jpeg|Firefighter's silhouette File:Receiving Firefighter.jpeg|The player receiving Firefighter from a premium pack (note that its hat is on fire) File:FireFiGets.PNG|The player getting Firefighter from a Premium Pack File:FireBonus.png|Lurch for Lunch being used on Firefighter File:FireFiShade.PNG|Firefighter's silhouette File:FirefighterUnlocked2.png|The player obtaining Firefighter Trivia *During his idle animation, his firefighter hat catches fire once every 3 seconds. This is ironic, since firefighters put out fires. *His description is a reference to how stereotypical firefighters rescue cats from trees. See also *Rescue Radish Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Bouncing cards